The Miracle Cosplayer
by digimon66
Summary: This is a side story to my story Takato Motimiya. A slighter older (By months) and smarter Daisuke is sent to the tamers world. With no knowledge of why this happens, he has to work with the tamers to unravel the mystery of why he is there all while surviving the less geeky Miyako that is Rika. AN:Is a stand alone story and might have pairings.


Third Person.

Daisuke Motimiya, yes THE Daisuke Motimiya sat on some train-tracks near the cross roads. His partner, a small Veemon lay next to him, totally bewildered on what had just happened.

First he was owning his Idle in Digimon soccer (A totally new game he created that has no relation to the American version of football) Then he and his partner are pulled into the air and poof- he's now in a totally different place, on earth, on train tracks, with no idea where his friends are or if he's even safe.

He got to his feet and stuffed Veemon into his backpack. It was a tight fit and Daisuke Felt bad, but there was nothing else to do.

He put his Digivice in his pocket and started walking. He stopped as he came across a puddle and gazed at it wordlessly.

He had his normal flame blazer that he always wore to the digiworld. His maroon hair stuck up in spikes at all ends. His goggles lay around his neck. He had become slightly slender from playing so much Digimon Soccer or DigiSoccer as he liked to call it. His brown Khakis were to his knees.

He decided to walk along. With any luck he would find a Payphone (God do those still exist?) or maybe he would see something he recognized. For now, He'll follow the tracks.

 ** _CHUUUUU_**

 ** _CHUUUUU_**

Daisuke whirled around. He could see smoke in the distance. He hopped off the tracks and waited. This whole situation had both Veemon and him uncharacteristically silent.

The train was coming into view and he could hear faint yelling.

"Kazu! The trains going to fast! Do something!"

"Ryo! Save us!"

"Hes not even here!"

Daisuke was getting worried. If the train was going out of control then he had to stop it.

"Daisuke" Veemon whispered.

"I know"

Daisuke weighed his options carefully.

Ex-Veemon and Flamedramon were powerful, but not powerful enough. He could evacuate the train, but he didn't know how many passengers were on it.

Over the months Daisuke has grown considerably well as a leader. At least that's what Tai and Izzy say. Attacks on the digiworld slowed down with Myotismons Defeat, but attacks directed at the human world have sped up. This forced many of the chosen to mature fast so they could handle things better.

Daisuke had learned that sometimes, the best thing to do was be silent, Think clearly, and wait. This was one of those times.

Daisuke let Veemon out of his Backpack.

"Be ready" He said.

Veemon nodded.

The train was finally in view. He was relived to see only two boys, maybe his age, riding the train. Even better was that it was only the head of the train.

"Digimental Up!" He yelled.

Standing in Veemons place was a large four legged dragon thing. It had black armor and I a gold spike the shape of Lightning on the bridge of his snout. He was blue and had blue horns that Daisuke held onto. His strong legs easily caught up to the train and lightning trailed through the back spikes of his armor.

Daisuke put his goggles over his eyes. He could see the kids perfectly now.

The first boy was inches below his own height. He kind of like Joe. Black maybe deep blue hair. Square black glasses framed his face. He wore a white dress shirt it seemed, and green jean like shorts.

The other boy wore a Visor on his over the top almost Tai like hair. He was tall but Daisuke was still taller. He wore brown khakis like Daisuke and was terrified.

'Maybe its the guardromon behind him' Daisuke thought.

...

...

...

Daisukes eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was true. Digimon had started appearing in the human world after Myotismons defeat, but the Japanese government still hadn't made up its mind about digimon. Originally, Digimon were to be destroyed, But thanks to the voices of millions of children, adults, digimon, and huge support from America helped settle a compromise. For now digimon were to be studied to make sure they belonged in this world. Who better to lead the research team then Izzy. And not only him but Ken and Iori also have a large part in the research. The others helped of course, but to a lesser degree.

As of now, it was illegal for anyone, except the first two groups of Digidestined, to have digimon with them.

Daisuke smirked. These kids must be pretty brave. He liked that.

"Hey!" He screamed over the train.

Now it was the boys turn to be surprised. The one with glasses jumped. Daisuke noticed a small pink digimon floating above his shoulder.

"Hop on"

The goggles made him look totally badass.

At first the boys were reluctant to trust him. Especially the tall one.

"What about Guardromon!?"

"We'll come back for him!" Daisuke yelled. He held his hand out.

The boy with glasses took it and Daisuke pulled him onto Raidramon. The tall one jumped on after.

Raidramon sped pass the train and stopped just a few meters away. He unburdened his load and degenerated back to Veemon.

"One more time buddy" Daisuke said as he digivolve Veemon into Ex-Veemon.

A tall dragon towered over them. His small white wings beat softly as he hovered. The Bi-pedal Blue dragon had a small horn on his nose and blue earlike spikes came out the back of his head. He was muscular and had a scaly tail. His white belly had a V shaped orange mark on it.

"Go get him Ex-Veemon" Daisuke said.

They waited till the train came and Ex-Veemon jumped abourd. He held Guardromon with all his strength and jumped as high as he could, using his wings to help. He barely cleared the train. Guardromons weight weighed them down and they landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ugh Stay off the carbs big guy"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm a robot I have no carbs"

"Then drink less oil!" Veemon snapped back, having degenerated from exhaustion.

Daisuke and the two boys ran towards the pair.

"You did great V!" Daisuke yelled happily.

"Thanks Daisuke" Veemon snuggled up to Daisukes chest and fell asleep.

'Good' Daisuke thought 'He deserves a rest'

"I'm so happy your Okay Guardromon!" The tall on hugged the robot.

"Its good that everyone is okay right Marineangemon. "

"pip pip"

Daisuke looked at glasses breast pocket and found the small pink digimon poking its head out.

"That's where he went" Daisuke marveled.

The two boys turned to Daisuke.

Daisuke had never seen this kind of digimon and was very curious about it (Something he got from working with Izzy)so he decided to approach it.

He was hovering over glasses now with his eyes fixated on Marineangemon.

"Do you mind if I?"

Glasses smiled "No I don't-" He closed his mouth when he realized Daisuke had spoke to the digimon.

Marineangemon made a small noise. It came out of glasses pocket and stared at Daisuke.

"Your a smart Digimon." He said as he tickled Marineangemons cheek.

Marineangemon chirped and took an immediate liking to Daisuke.

"You her partner?" Daisuke asked glasses.

"Yeah, I'm Kenta."

Daisuke held his hand out. "Daisuke Motimiya"

Daisuke frowned at the look Kenta made.

He turned around to face the tall one. His hand was already out and Daisuke gladly shook it.

"I'm Kazu. Thanks for saving us _**Daisuke Motimiya**_."

Kazus smirk and the obvious joke behind his name Irritated Daisuke.

He set his goggles to his neck and looked out at the train. Now a spec in the distance.

"That's bad" He said " If it keeps going it could cause an accident. what do we do?" He asked himself.

A huge shadow enveloped them, then quickly passed.

"I don't think we need to worry about that" Kenta said. He pointed up and Daisuke followed his finger to see a GIANT mechanical bunny monster flying full speed at the train.

He watched as it easily caught up to the train, lifted it up, and stopped the spinning wheels with its finger. Before speedily flying towards them. Train still in hand.

The train was set gently next to them and the bunny landed softly. There was a green light, and standing in the bunnys place was a teenage boy and a cream colored bunny. Daisuke identified it as a Terriermon.

The boy had blue hair and wore a orange jacket over his blue shirt. He also normal jeans.

"You guys o-"

He stared at Daisuke for about a minute before sending a glare at Kazu and Kenta.

"When did you guys have time to find a cosplayer?"

Daisuke took serious offence to that.

"I'm not a stupid cosplayer" He said angrily.

"S-sorry"

Daisuke glared but still went over to him and held out his hand.

"I'm henry"

"I'm Daisuke Motimiya"

Henry stared blankly at him before asking

"Are you serious or is this a joke?"

If Veemon wasn't asleep right now, Daisuke would yell at them.

He forced himself to calm down and asked

"Where's the nearest Research facility. I have to call my friends in Obaida."

Henry sighed. It was evident This kid thought Daisuke was an idiot.

The crunch of gravel alerted them to visitors.

They turned around and was met with a boy and a girl.

The boy had similar spiky hair like Kazu. His brown hair stuck up a bit. He had metal armor over his right arm and a cloak. He wore weird clothes but Daisuke had seen worse.

The girl was startlingly pretty. Her red hair was tied up almost like a pineapple. This made Daisuke crack a small smile.  
She wore a white T-shirt with a blue heart on it. She also wore Blue jeans.

Behind them were two digimon. A purple dragon with wing like hands and drills for claws, and a yellow Bi-pedal fox with purple gauntlets on both arms and a small tuft of white fur under her neck. The fox was VERY tall.

The girl glared at Daisuke.

"Do I look funny too ya?" She asked angrily.

Daisuke didn't know why but she reminded him strangely like Miyako.

Which, of course meant that he was gonna tick her off every chance he got.

"Your hair"

"What about it" He noticed her fist were clenched. She came closer, close enough to touch and she stared him down.

"It looks like a pineapple"

For whatever reason, Kazu and Kenta burst with laughter.

The other guy was right on top the girl.

"Now Rika-" He was cut off she whipped her knuckles against Daisukes chin.

He held his jaw and laughed. THAT is why she reminds him of Miyako.

"Nice one" He shifted Veemons weight around and said "My friend hits way harder though. She's a devil if you get her mad."

The girl, Rika, Daisuke remembered, glared at.

"There's another one comin If you don't shut up"

The boy sighed. "Sorry about Rika" He said pushing her aside which nearly warranted another fist fight.

"She's really nice when you get to know her. My names Ryo" He held out his hand to Daisuke.

Daisuke shook it happily. Rika had made him feel more comfortable bringing up his usual routine of getting punched by girls.

"I'm Daisuke Motimiya"

Ryos smile faltered a bit but returned to normal.

"Can you help me?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure"

"Can you point me to the nearest Research facility? I need to make a call to my friend Izzy in Obaida"

"Your really into this cosplayer thing" Kazu said.

Daisuke whirled angrily. "For the last time I'm not a Cosplayer"

"Its al right" Kenta said "My friends used to cosplay as Tai as the time. Pretty normal in my book"

Veemon stirred at his partners anger and Daisuke Lowered his voice.

"Just forget it" Daisuke turned and walked away.

"Hey wait"

Daisuke turned Impatiently towards Henry." Are you that Veemons Tamer?"

Daisuke had never heard that term before and found it a little offensive

"I'm Veemons partner, not his Tamer" He said.

"In that case why don't you come with us"

Daisuke weighed his options.

He had a backpack with an half empty water bottle, no food, no money, and no phone or clothes. He could go off on his own but he wouldn't get far. On the other hand, he could go with these law breaking kids and get in serious trouble for helping them. The choice was clear.

"Sure I'll come with you, but the next one to call me a cosplayer gonna get it."

"Whatever" Rika huffed "Come on cosplayer"


End file.
